


"It's because I love you"

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort of punk phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil gets in a fight and Dan cleans him up.





	"It's because I love you"

_**\- d.h. -** _

 

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, running the damp towel over my boyfriend's bloody hands.

Phil nods, wincing as the hot water makes contact with his skin. He's sitting on the bathroom counter, only in his black boxers with his bloody clothes being discarded in the floor.

I continue gently wiping his hands until the cuts are clean. Then I turn the tap on and hold the towel under it, attempting to dilute the blood from the white fabric. After I squeeze the remaining water from it, I go into the bedroom to toss it into the hamper before grabbing a roll of bandages and tube of Neosporin.

I walk back into the bathroom, and Phil is still sitting in the same position on the counter, staring down at his hands. I can't help but take in how beautiful he looks; his pale body covered in ink and a thoughtful expression on his face.

He looks up when I approach, holding his hands up again when I step to stand in between his legs. We're silent for awhile as I carefully apply the medicine to his cuts and wrap the bandages around his knuckles.

"I didn't mean too." He says suddenly. I'm a little taken back since this is the first he's spoken since I picked him up from the police station a couple hours previously. I stay silent as an invitation for him to continue.

"Start the fight, I mean. That asshole started it, talking shit about us being together."

I sigh. "Phil, he's our friend. He...just hasn't gotten used to our relationship yet."

"Felix is your friend." He corrects.

"He just doesn't know you like I do." I say softly, brushing his fringe out of his face.

Phil just scoffs, leaning away from my touch. "Whatever, he's an ass."

"Well...maybe if you acted nicer..." I mumble and walk back into our bedroom.

I hear him follow me and I choose to ignore it, opting to grab my phone off the bedside table and check the notifications.

_three new messages_

I unlock my phone and see that they're all from Felix. I open the texting app as Phil sits down beside me on our bed.

_you need to break things off with him. it just isn't right. he'll just keep on hurting you over and over again. - sent 1:34a.m._

_dan we need to talk. call me. - sent 2:56a.m._

_please, just call me. i only want the best for you. - sent 3:14a.m._

The last message was sent eleven minutes ago and I want to message him back to tell him not to worry and that everything's fine but I end up deciding not to after looking over at Phil.

"See I told you. He hates me." Phil says, having read the messages over my shoulder. He sighs and lays back, staring up at the ceiling.

I lay back with him, turning on my side so I can look at him. "To be fair you haven't exactly been boyfriend of the year."

He turns towards me and cracks a smile but I can see the sadness behind it. The regret.

"Dan..." He says softly after a moment. "Why do you put up with me?"

That was a common theme in our relationship. After all the hurt I still always forgive.

I don't respond but I smile back before rolling over so I'm straddling his waist. His breathing escalates and his eyes darken. I can feel his heart beat going a mile a minute.

"Well thats quite simple," I say, leaning down so our faces are only a few inches apart.

He stares up at me, his eyes wide and childlike despite his outside appearance.

"It's because I love you." Then I kiss him.


End file.
